


Assisting a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, The Duchess based, Tumblr Prompt, m to be safe, smutty-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the scene in The Duchess between Hayley Atwell and Keira Knightly's characters with the kissing and such.<br/>*worst summary ever, but the fic's not bad, so I recommend you read it*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bottle of schnapps hung loosely from Angie’s fingers as the young woman leaned back against the headboard, her other hand fiddling absent-mindedly with the sheets. Peggy was laying down on the bed, trying her best not to stare at her friend’s lips too obviously. It was the alcohol, she told himself, and nothing more. Her glass had been filled several times throughout the evening, and her mind was somewhat hazy.

The way Angie had unbuttoned her shirt and loosened her hair, though, were not helping Peggy keep a clear mind. It was perfectly innocent, of course — just an attempt to feel more comfortable in her L&L uniform. But Peggy’s eyes kept drifting to the slight view of cleavage, no matter how often she chastised herself.

“You’ll never believe what happened today,” Angie moaned dramatically. Peggy lifted an eyebrow curiously, wondering what terrible thing her customers had put her through. “This guy had the _audacity_ to kiss me as he left, and asked me to join him in his apartment. Can you believe that?”

Peggy clenched her jaw and forced herself to not be jealous of the random stranger who stole something she herself wanted so badly. “He _what_?”

“I know. Guys are pigs. If it wasn’t for reproduction, there’d be no use in them.”

Peggy smirked as she took another sip of her schnapps. “Well, I suppose that’s mostly true.”

“Mostly?” Angie snorted. “None of the guys I’ve ever been with have been any good in bed. It’s all about them feelin’ good.”

“Really?” Peggy sat up and scooted closer to Angie. It was impossible to imagine that the American had never been with someone who took the time to appreciate her beauty and to give her the pleasure she deserved.

Angie shook her head — the caramel locks framing her face bounced in a way that made Peggy’s libido surge. “Not really.”

Well that wouldn’t do. Peggy downed the rest of her drink in an attempt to work up her courage. “Close your eyes,” she ordered. “Is there someone you find attractive?”

It took Angie a half a beat too long to answer, but Peggy didn’t think much of it. “Yeah.”

“Good. I want you to imagine him opening your dress, kissing your back.”

“Guys don’t do that, English,” Angie protested, but Peggy would have none of it.

“Some of them do.” She stood up and moved so that she was sitting behind Angie, wrapping both arms around the younger woman’s waist. Peggy fiddled with the buttons at the front, smirking when she heard a small gasp escape Angie’s lips. “Now close your eyes and imagine that I’m them.”

“Uh huh,” Angie whimpered as Peggy undid a few more buttons and pulled her dress off her shoulders. She shivered as Peggy’s hand brushed her breast.

Peggy’s hands were shaking as she swept aside Angie’s hair and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. The skin was smoother than she had ever imagined, and Peggy couldn’t help but shudder as she heard a small moan come from Angie. She kissed Angie’s bare shoulder one last time before forcing herself to pull away.

“There,” she said, trying to sound more composed than she actually felt. “So the next time you’re with a man, you’ll have to tell them what it is you’d like.”

“Yeah,” Angie exhaled breathlessly with flushed cheeks. “The, err… The next guy.”

Peggy gave her the friendliest smile she could muster and snatched the bottle of schnapps from the bed, which Angie had apparently let go of at some point, to refill her glass. Angie was still leaning against the bed frame, breathing heavily and blushing. Peggy could only hope that whoever was with Angie next would try to bring her the pleasure she deserved — the pleasure Peggy wanted to give her.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Close your eyes.”_

Angie jolted awake, shivering all over as Peggy’s words echoed through her mind. They were drunk, she reminded herself, and for all she knew, it was just a dream. A very good dream. It wouldn’t be the first one like that.

But when Angie went to the bathroom to wash her face, she saw the red lipstick smudges all over her shoulder. _Definitely not a dream_ , she thought to herself. But they were drunk. Peggy was probably just trying to be a good friend and didn’t think through the implications of her actions. The schnapps could account for everything.

Angie’s stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten a proper dinner the night before. Almost immediately after her shift, she and Peggy had pulled out the schnapps and pie, in the hopes of forgetting about the god awful customer who’d hit on her so grotesquely.

With a sigh, Angie pulled a robe on and headed downstairs, determined not to bring it up. There was a chance Peggy wouldn’t remember and they could continue their friendship just like always.

Peggy sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. She offered Angie a small smile, which Angie tried her best to return, but she could already feel a blush growing on her cheeks. Her lipstick-smeared skin was burning under the fabric of her robe.

“Hey, English,” she said shakily. “You got work today?”

“No.” _Well shit_.

Angie didn’t know how long she could stay in the same room as the English woman. It wasn’t fair that anyone looked that good first thing in the morning, before make-up or anything.

“Do you have any shifts or auditions?” Peggy asked.

“Nope.” Angie immediately cussed under her breath. She should have lied and made up some audition, if only so she would have an excuse to escape from the house for a few hours.

Peggy made a little sound of acknowledgement and went back to reading her newspaper. As Angie prepared herself breakfast, though, she could feel the other woman staring directly at her. That went on for five minutes before Angie had enough.

Angie spun around to face the agent. Quickly, Peggy turned her attention back to the front page, so Angie had to march over and snatch the paper away. Ignoring it wasn’t going to work.

“We gonna talk about last night?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t think you wanted to.” Peggy was giving her the lost-puppy-dog eyes.

“I changed my mind,” Angie grumbled, trying to keep her composure. It was an incredibly difficult feat with Peggy being so close to her, though. “We should talk.”

Peggy nodded her head and waited for Angie to say something. Only Angie wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. On one hand, she could tell Peggy that the night before had been a drunken mistake, but when else would she have the opportunity to admit her feelings? The other night, she hadn’t been lying when she said no man had ever made her feel that way in bed. She didn’t remember saying anything about women. 

Then Peggy licked her lips ever so slightly and Angie couldn’t resist. She leaned down and kissed Peggy so softly, terrified that the older woman would pull away. It wouldn’t be the first time. Once, way back in high school, Angie and her friend got drunk on cheap wine and ended up kissing. The next day, Angie kissed her again, effectively ending their friendship. 

Only Peggy didn’t pull away. Rather, Peggy kissed her back, much more fervently than Angie ever would have dared to dream of. Slowly, never breaking the kiss, she stood up and backed Angie against the table.

“Shit,” Angie gasped as she knocked over Peggy’s glass onto the table.

Peggy lifted her up onto the table as she kissed a particularly sensitive spot under Angie’s ear. “It doesn’t matter,” she murmured and Angie shivered as she felt the words vibrate against her skin. “I’ll get it later.”

“Wait,” Angie gasped. It was nearly impossible to work up the will-power to push Peggy back. “Wait a sec.”

“I’m sorry,” Peggy whispered, letting go of Angie’s waist and starting to retreat. “I shouldn’t have—”

Angie grabbed the front of Peggy’s robe before she could leave and yanked her back. “Shut up for a second, English. I just… I didn’t know you felt this way.”

“And here I thought I’d given away my intentions last night,” Peggy said with an adorable smirk.

“Yeah, well, we were a little drunk,” Angie reminded her. “If I’ve learned anythin’, it’s that you can’t hold drunk girls to what they did the night before.”

“Other girls?”

“Two or three,” Angie admitted, hiding her shy, nervous smile in the crook of Peggy’s neck. “I just need to hear you say this isn’t a mistake. I don’t want you runnin’ out on me, English.”

Peggy kissed the top of Angie’s head. “I think I’m quite in love with you. As a matter of fact, I think I’ve been falling for you for quite some time.”

Those were the only words Angie needed to hear. She cupped the back of Peggy’s head and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely. “I love you,” she gasped as Peggy moved her attentions down Angie’s neck.

Peggy responded by capturing her mouth once again and lifting Angie onto the table. Peggy’s fingers were shaking with excitement as she lifted the nightdress up around the younger woman’s waist and traced circles through the undergarments.

She was rewarded with a low moan. “D-don’t stop,” Angie squeaked. “Please.”

It wasn’t until later, when the little thing of lace was thrown onto the floor and Angie was panting in her arms that Peggy finally stopped. She ran her finger’s through the shuddering woman’s hair as she waited for Angie to calm down, occasionally dropping a kiss onto the sweat-covered forehead.

“You’re beautiful,” Peggy murmured happily.

Angie half-laughed, half-wheezed. “Give me a moment and I’m gonna return the favor.”

“I am perfectly content to see you like this,” Peggy told her honestly. 

“I’m sure you are, but I sure as hell ain’t.”

Peggy laughed and kissed Angie again. “Whenever you’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked by enough people to continue this so... I will.  
> I'm on Tumblr at rosebythesea.tumblr.com if you'd like to find me.


End file.
